A Mewtwo Far
by shadowlugia249
Summary: Original Story! A climber finds a creature name Mewtwo inside a cavern. But it disappears before he can save it. Now, he begins to go insane from causes unknown. It MIGHT have something to do with a psychic voice in his head... Now updated.


**A Mewtwo Far**

_by shadowlugia249_

I like to think of myself an outdoors kind of person. I like to take long walks through the wilderness and just take in the sights. I also like to sit in hiding for a while and just watch all of the local fauna. If I'm lucky enough to spot an animal caught in a trap, I usually help it out.

Believe it or not, the latter happens more than you think because this area is usually populated by hunters and poachers. Just recently, an unknown creature escaped from a testing lab about six miles away and there have been a lot of special forces in the area trying to track it down.

I never liked that lab. Their work is top secret, but I know for a fact that they're abusing animals in there. I hoped that I would be able to find that escaped animal before the authorities do and help nurse it back to health.

My story starts one fine Sunday morning. The weather was considerably cool and partly cloudy with a nice breeze. I had no idea that my life was about to take an unexpected turn for good. After packing a lunch and taking my worn-out lucky binoculars, I decided to head down to an area that I was the only one in the area that had the guts to access safely.

The locals called it Hell's Hole. It was a 200-foot deep shaft that used to be an old quarry. Hardly anybody ever went there because they felt that it was cursed. I didn't see why; I had climbed in and out of that cavern at least a dozen times and nothing bad had ever happened to me. My special climbing gear was hidden in a large, hollow oak tree near the cavern; what was the point of lugging all that gear over a half-mile over and over when it was so close to my house?

As I approached Hell's Hole, I noticed that the weather seemed to worsen with every step I took. It was raining pretty well when I finally reached the edge of the cliff. I blew it out of my mind; I had climbed in weather like this before. The only weather that I don't climb in is when the wind starts blowing _hard_; in this case, there was hardly any wind at all. I fished my climbing gear out of the old oak tree and attached my harness. The safety pins from my previous climbs were still fixed into the rock; I always took the same route up and down. Tying the rope to a large tree, I lowered myself down into Hell's Hole. I'm not the kind of person to get vertigo from heights so I didn't panic when I looked down. I let enough rope out to lower myself all of the way down the cliff, stopping at intervals to bounce off the cliff face. Once I reached the bottom, which took no time at all, I detached my harness and started to explore the cave.

Right away, I noticed something that wasn't there before. It was an impact mark in the dirt like something heavy had crashed into the ground at a high speed. Whatever had landed here had obviously survived but was wounded because there was a wide drag mark going deep into the cave. It must have crawled into the cave to get out of the weather. I knelt down and studied the tracks; they were unlike any animal track that I had ever seen before. The creature was about as wide as a human and had used its upper appendages to crawl away. They looked like hands but had three, short, round-tipped fingers instead of five long ones. I could tell that the tracks were fresh which meant that the creature was probably still alive! I followed the path into the depths of Hell's Hole.

Every so often, I spotted a hesitation point where the creature had collapsed; probably from exhaustion. The will to survive must have kicked in because it had kept going. I pulled out a flashlight and continued deeper into the cave. I knew from experience that there was a small, sunken river nearby. And that was probably where this creature would go.

Soon, I heard the sound of running water and raised my flashlight. Whatever was in here can't have gotten much farther; there was a steep rocky ledge on the other side of the river. I scanned the river briefly and gasped. The creature was lying face-down on the edge of the water on the opposite bank. I carefully approached it and observed it.

This must have been that "unknown creature" from the testing facility nearby because I could not identify it. It was roughly the size of a full-grown human, albeit a tad taller. I couldn't see its face but its head was human-shaped except for two squared growths on the top of its skull that I assumed were its ears. I was both startled and confused to see a thin, rope-like growth extending from the back of its skull to reconnect in-between its shoulder blades. One of his hands was under his head, but I could see that the other one had three, short "fingers" with a large, round tip on each one. Its arms were thin but muscular; they could have passed for a human that had been slightly starved but was still in decent shape. The creature's skin was white but had an odd, purple-ish tint to it; I had never seen an animal that had had _purple_ skin before! Its torso was well-rounded with a long, very thick, deep-violet tail trailing behind it. The tail was slightly thicker at the end of it to give it a rounded look. To top it all off, the creature's legs and feet looked mutated or something; its feet were long, thin and had a round bulge near the tip of each one that I assumed was one of its toes. The other two "toes" were short enough for me to suggest that this creature had a digitigrade stance when it stood.

I carefully approached the creature and was both scared and relieved to hear it breathing.

"Hey, Big Guy," I said in a quiet voice. "Are you alright?"

I nearly jumped when I saw the fingers on its extended left arm twitch. I crossed the river to get in front of it. The splashing noise that my feet made in the river prompted the creature to lift its head off its right hand.

If I had to relate this creature's face to an existing animal's, I would say that it more closely resembled a cat. It had a face that would normally be stern and a small, short muzzle with two little slits for nostrils. Its eyes were narrow and were a deep, fuchsia color.

"Are you all right?" I asked again.

The creature started to raise its outstretched hand and I backed up. It held it there as if it was saying, "Help me." I could see the pain in its eyes and approached it again. I stretched out my own hand to touch its own when it happened.

There was a bright flash of violet light and I was thrown a good ten feet backwards onto the bank of the river. I landed hard and hit my head on the hard rock surface. Fortunately, I stayed conscious but now I had a splitting headache. What the hell was that?! It felt as if someone had just taken a sledgehammer to my chest and threw me like a football!

I struggled to grab my flashlight since I had dropped it during my brief flight. My head was still reeling from that "attack". Once I had it, I shined it in the cat-like creature's direction.

It was gone!

The creature had completely vanished from the cavern! In its place was a groove where it had laid. I looked up and down the area. I was sure that a creature that wounded and heavy would not be able to go anywhere _that_ fast.

But my search proved fruitless. It was as if it had just vanished of the face of the earth! I finally decided to call it a day and head home. Making absolutely sure that I wasn't being followed, I made my way out of the cave and climbed back up the cliff.

I reached home around two o'clock and decided to go see a movie. There were several great deals and I finally settled with "Paycheck".

While I was in the theater, I overheard two girls talking about how cute Ben Afleck was. I immediately felt a sense of deep anger for them. They were bothering me and the people around me. I wanted to hurt them so badly that they would tremble at my feet.

As I thought this, I suddenly felt very cold and I felt my skin tingle all over. It usually happens whenever I hear a song on the radio for the first time (don't ask). I shuddered and rubbed my arms with my hands. I then noticed that something was missing. I couldn't tell what but my arms just didn't feel the same as they always did.

Regardless, I finished the movie and headed for home.

I was cleaning out my ears in front of my bathroom mirror when it finally clicked. All of the hair on my body except for my head had fallen off! Not only that, but my skin was now as smooth as glass and had an odd, white-purple tint to it! I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nope, I wasn't seeing things.

I started to panic when a wave of strict emotion washed over me. It was almost like a firm voice that was saying,_ Be calm_. I shrugged and turned in for the night. Surely, it would all blow over in the morning.

My dreams were filled with violence. I could see people walking around the city going about their evening routine. They disgusted me. I felt nothing but anger and hatred for each and every one of them. I loomed over them like a dark shadow and brought my wrath down upon them. Their screams were like music to my ears as I decimated a building full of them. Purple flames leaped from between my fingertips and collided with a town landmark leveling it flat.

During all of this, I felt a sense of satisfaction for destroying these people's lives. They had hurt me and I was returning the favor. I felt invincible as I plastered the sky with my insignia and flew off.

I woke up with my head hurting. What a weird dream! I would normally have hated to have dreams of such destruction, but there was something about _that_ particular one that pleased me to some degree.

I was thinking about the dream when I looked into my bathroom mirror. I nearly fainted at what I saw. Two short, squared horns were sticking out of my skull and were poking out of my hair! I then tied this feature to that strange creature that I had found in Hell's Hole and it clicked. I was turning into that creature!

Somehow, it had infected me with some kind of disease or something and I was slowly turning into it. No wonder it was contained in that lab! I ran to the phone to call the police when another wave of calmness washed over me. No… I didn't need them. They couldn't do anything. If possible, they would probably try to pass me off as some kind of freak and sell me. This thought was greeted by two words in my head: _Well done_.

I hung up the phone and went back into my bedroom to recuperate. I thought about what was happening to me and sighed. This all had something to do with that creature that I had encountered in Hell's Hole. I could now sense a second mind inside my head that was slowly growing more pronounced by the minute. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Somehow, I had to contact this creature and find out what was happening to me. I searched my mind for the creature's presence in silence.

"You are becoming mine, human."

My heart all but stopped. It had spoken to me using my own voice and mouth! However, it was much deeper and a lot more menacing.

"Who are you?" I asked it in a panic. "What are you doing to me?!"

"I am Mewtwo; I am a creation of your wretched kind and soon to be ruler of the planet."

"What?!"

"You humans created me in an attempt to create a creature with intelligence similar to yourselves. However, they did not count on my psychic powers when I was awakened. They planned to keep me as a laboratory specimen and abuse me with those wretched "tests"."

"But why did I find you injured in Hell's Hole?" I was barely hanging onto this.

"I escaped from that lab but fell from the air into the cave. I was about to die when you stumbled across me. Now I have possessed your body and am changing it to my preference."

"But why?!"

The entity known as "Mewtwo" used my face to smile malevolently. I couldn't believe that he was using my body to do his bidding!

"You humans have used and betrayed me. Now I am using one of you to deliver my revenge!"

I regained control of my body and held my head with my hands.

"No! I will _not_ serve you! You won't use me!"

Mewtwo lowered my hands and chuckled darkly.

"It's too late, human; you are already mine! My revenge is already in motion as of last night."

"No… That's not possible. It was just a dream."

Mewtwo smiled and turned my head to face my television. My… or actually _his_ eyes glowed a bright blue and the TV turned on by itself!

"It's more than just a dream. See for yourself."

A news anchorwoman was talking about a "terrorist attack" that had happened just last night.

"The number of victims in this attack is 249 killed and thousands more injured. Hundreds more are reported missing. The cause of this attack is still unknown. Authorities are still baffled as to why this happened but more information will be available as we acquire it."

The scene changed to show the destruction of the city. Buildings were leveled, cars were smashed and firefighters were constantly fighting unusual blue-flame fires and sifting through rubble for survivors. I couldn't believe this!

"Did I… Did _you_ do this?!"

Mewtwo laughed darkly. "This is merely a taste of what I have planned. And _you_ are my key to that plan!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I ran to my kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife that I could find.

"You can't use me if I'm _dead_!" I held the knife close to my heart and got ready to drive it through my chest.

However, Mewtwo took control of my body and set the knife on the counter.

"You will do no such thing. You are mine now, human, and you… will… submit!!!"

Just then, my body began another series of transformations. I was powerless to stop them in my current state. My face rearranged to match Mewtwo's short muzzle with a definite increase in my eye size and shape; narrow and violet. I felt something grow from the back of my skull and attach to my back in between my shoulder blades. I was in excruciating pain when my fingers melted together and went from five long fingers to three short, round-tipped ones. I could hear my internal organs rearranging with an audible _squish_. My lower area bulged out a little as a long, thick flexible tail grew from it. My bones were heard snapping and cracking audibly to reform in their new form. I collapsed as my feet and leg bones gave out and elongated into Mewtwo's "mutated" pads.

During this whole process, my human consciousness started to lose control of my body. I was losing my free will to Mewtwo and soon became what he had been while inhabiting my mind: a ghost of a mind. Not only that, but I could feel Mewtwo's alleged "psychic powers" fill my… _his_ body now. He felt invincible with all of the mental powers that he owned. He could reach out with his mind and manipulate almost anything to bend to his will.

Yet despite all this newfound power, _my_ existence was still there. I could still "talk" to Mewtwo with _my_ even though he now controlled my body. Although I didn't know what good it would do, I could try to reason with Mewtwo via our mind link.

Mewtwo slowly got to his new feet and took a deep breath.

_At long last!_ Mewtwo did not possess any vocal cords but instead, he used his mind to speak telepathically so that anyone could hear him as if he was speaking vocally. _I am whole again! Now you humans will pay for what you did to me!_

But I wasn't going down without a fight. I used what power I had to speak out using Mewtwo's "voice".

_This isn't right! Humans are better than you think! You've just had it rough in your life._

Somehow, this didn't work. Mewtwo soon regained control and I was shoved to one side by his anger.

_You just don't know when to quit, do you, human? I will _not_ be hindered by your constant whining! Now…_ submit

Holy $&#!!! Mewtwo assaulted my mind with such a force of hate, anger and power that I couldn't handle the pain. I did my best to endure this attack but it was too overwhelming. I finally had no choice but to give up total control.

_I… I… I submit._

With that action, my mind was locked away in a shadowy darkness deep within Mewtwo's mind. The last wall of resistance against this evil creature had fallen.

_That's better, human. Now you will pay for what you have done to me._

And without a second look, He blasted a good section of my house to rubble and took to the air. The reign of Mewtwo had begun.

All I could do was watch through Mewtwo's eyes as town after town was leveled and hundreds of thousands of people were either killed or injured. The United States Military launched attack after attack against him but was defeated countless times. Mewtwo's anger was _so_ great and his power was _so_ fearsome that no one could stop him. The only thing that I could do was let him continue his path of destruction.

Yet somehow… somewhere… there was a force that could stop him and free me from his control. There just _had_ to be.

**To be continued…?**


End file.
